Moments
by Joey Vinsmoke
Summary: El día a día de Mest en Fairy Tail era muy diferente al que tenia en el consejo mágico. "Este Conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto: Mes de apreciación: Junio 2015 - Doranbolt/Mest del foro: Grandes Juegos Mágicos"
1. Vomito

**Disclamer: Fairy Tail es propiedad de Mashima**

 **"Este Conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto:** **Mes de apreciación: Junio 2015 - Doranbolt/Mest del foro:** **Grandes Juegos Mágicos"**

Drabble #1: Vomito

* * *

Después de los acontecimientos que tomaron lugar en el reino Albress, Fairy Tail volvía ser un gremio reconocido y legal, lo cual alegraba mucho a sus miembros.

Especialmente a Mest esto le hacía feliz, saber que ahora pertenecía a un lugar y con gente por la cual esta dispuesto a vivir y luchar..

Aunque claro esta, Mest aun no se acostumbraba a las diversas situaciones que rodeaban a los miembros de Fairy Tail, ya sean de gran peligro o no.

-¿Mest-san, se encuentra bien?-. La voz preocupada de Wendy llego a sus oídos mientras bajaban de la montaña que sí, ahora se encontraba junto a Wendy en un parque de diversiones y aunque en un principio la idea le había parecido genial ahora se empezaba a arrepentir.-Claro que estoy bien Wendy-. Exclamo Mest, tratando de dar su mejor sonrisa aunque su rostro pálido daba entender otra cosa. Y es que no quería preocupar a la Dragon Slayer pero Mest empezaba a creer que no podría aguantar más.

Así que antes de que Wendy pudiera siquiera decir algo más, desaparecio en menos de un segundo.

Un minuto después, Wendy supo que estaba vomitando en el baño

Quizas haber participado en aquel concurso de contra de Natsu, Gray y Elfman, no había sido de se sus mejores ideas pero ya no podía hacer nada


	2. Pensamientos que cambian

Drabble #2: Rated K+

* * *

 **¿Sabes que te ves como un acosador al hacer esto, verdad?**

Suspiro tratando de ignorar a su consiencia, desde el incidente en el parque de diversiones, la relación que llevaba con Wendy se había hecho mucho más :"cercana" y no era que le incomodara pero le hacía ponerse a pensar en el tipo de relación que ambos compartían.

Y aunque la Marvell fue de las primeras personas que lo aceptaron en el gremio a pesar de todos los antiguos recuerdos que lo involucraban a el, la chica jamás lo cuestiono cuando aparecía para ayudar a el gremio o ella misma

Y aunque Mest, creía que esto era solo porque la Dragon Slayer del cielo era así, había pequeños momentos que le decían que esto no era así

Por ejemplo, el hecho de que ahora estuviera junto a Wendy en un parque, comiendo un par de helados que el mismo compro y con la chica apoyada en su brazo sin que ninguno de los dos se sintiera incomodo mientras el cepillaba el cabello de la más pequeña

Y era en es tipo de situaciones donde Mest, se preguntaba si su sentimientos y pensamientos por la Marvell habían cambiado.

¿Acaso se había enamorado de Wendy Marvell?


	3. Sin ti

Drabble #3 Angst

* * *

La lluvia caía con gracia y fuerza sobre el pueblo casi amenazando con convertirse en una tormenta de la cual uno debería refugiarse pero a el no podía importarle menos.

En ese momento se sentía confundio, deprimido pero sobretodo frustado.

Todo habia comenzado como un día normal.

O eso parecía hasta que entró en el gremio se encontro con la chica Marvell avergonzada ante un arrodillado e igualmente avergonzado Romeo Conbolt el cual estaba demasiado cerca de Wendy según su propio punto de vista.

Y aunque no quisiera admitirlo, los celos empezaba a comerse su mente

El resto del gremio se mantenía a la expectativad de la misma manera que el y aunque todos sabían lo que iba pasar, su mente rezaba porque no fuera lo que el pensaba

"Me gustas Wendy"

Y sin embargo, sus peores temores se hicieron reales y lo que más lamentaba era que no podía quejarse, no pudo luchar porque ella porque lo viera más allá que un compañero, que lo viera como un hombre al cual pudiera amar pero eso ya era imposible.

Y no podía hacer nada por cambiarlo

Así que salió del gremio, no quería ver como le arrebatan lo que más importante de su vida otra vez sin que el pudiera hacer algo para evitarlo


	4. Valentía

Drabble #4: Valentía

* * *

-Mest-san-. La voz de Wendy sonaba como un murmullo entre tantos árboles -¿Porque me ignora?

Se sintio realmente miserable al momento de escuchar a Wendy pero intento mantener la calma mientras armaba las tiendas de acampar

Habían pasado ya dos semanas desde que Romeo se confesará a la chica Marvell y aunque supo después que su acompañante había rechazado al chico su mente seguía siendo un completo caos porque imaginaba que tenía alguna oportunidad con la pequeña maga pero sabía que era una equivocación porque ella no se merecía a alguien como el con todos sus errores y fracasos, algunos de los cuales se relacionaban con Fairy Tail.

Así que empezó a alejarse de la joven maga, primero de forma sutil, tomando misiones largas cuya duración oscilaba los 3 días de duración, desapareciendo del gremio o simplemente ignorando cruelmente a Wendy sin siquiera dar explicación hasta que todos se dieron cuenta de su distanciamiento con la joven Marvell.

Pero ya no podía seguir así, el ver a Wendy triste era álgo que no podía soportar y menos sabiendo que el era el culpable.

Así que se empezó a acercarse a la joven maga que observaba detenidamente todos sus movimientos

-No te ignoró Wendy porque te odie-. A cada paso sentía que su corazón se saldría de su pecho. -Si no porque hasta ahora no tuve el valor para hacer esto-. Apenas y termine de hablar cuando la beso

Tratando de demostrarle todo mi amor hacia ella para que no tuviera ninguna duda mis sentimientos.

* * *

 **Espero les haya gustado esta pequeña colección**

 **Nos vemos**


End file.
